Friendship Circle
by eagleofamerica
Summary: This is a group of One-shots about the team and their unique friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic, and I'm going to make this about the friendship between some members of the team. I hope you enjoy!**

"Ouch!"

Nightwing frowned at Batgirl, who was sitting near the table, her head resting on it.

"Just so you know," he started, "I'm not enjoying this either."

Batgirl breathed in. They were in the Cave's kitchen, and no one else was around except for Jaime, who was probably in his room, listening to his blaring headphones. "This is painful."

Nightwing squinted behind his mask, his face crinkling. He stuck his fingers back into Batgirl's hair. "Well, I'm not the one who told you to make out with that guy, who by the way, um, had _lice!_"

Batgirl groaned, "I didn't know he had lice! Besides, he was really nice! I liked him a lot."

Nightwing sifted through locks of orange colored hair. He picked up a strand, "Don't move..."

Batgirl moaned again, "Another one?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, another nit. Man, it's just staring out at me..." He pulled it out and wiped it on a paper towel. "You could have asked your dad to help you with this nit picking. I'm not too good, you know."

Batgirl laughed, her face pressed against the marble, "Liar. You're so much better at this than my dad. He missed, like, all the nits that you're finding right now."

Nightwing smiled back, although Batgirl couldn't see it, "Haha. Robin had lice last year, remember? Man, you should have seen Batman, in full costume, trying to find those little buggers. He was not patient, not at all."

Batgirl squashed her nose against the table. "He was a nice guy, my date, but after this fiasco I don't think I'll be seeing him again. Or should I give him a second chance?"

Nightwing shrugged, then remembered that she couldn't see it. "Wait, there's another one." He pulled out the shiny nit, then wiped it on the paper towel, now filled with at least thirty small black nits, gleaming in the light.

Nightwing sifted through some more hair. "I think that's it," he announced. Batgirl picked up her face and stretched. Her vertabre popped back into place, and she sighed.

"It better be. My dad has me quarentined in my room for the duration of this little epidemic."

Nightwing smiled. "I think you're clean for now. Come back tomorrow at the cave," and the look he gave her meant the OTHER CAVE, "and I'll see if there's any more."

Batgirl grinned, "Thanks. Really. My dad won't even go near me, he's so afraid of lice."

Nightwing pulled his hands to the sink and started washing them, "He could just shave his head. It would make him look tougher. He could use that in his...um...profession. And hey, what are friends for? Besides, you'd do the same for me. Right?"

Batgirl had that sly look on her face that made Nightwing frown at her while he threw out the nit-full paper towel into the incinerator. When he came back to the kitchen, Batgirl dipped her hand into the sink, came up with all the soap suds, and threw them at him, landing straight in his face.

"Sure," she said while he stood there, dripping, blinking in surprise. And then she got him a towel. 'Cause that's what friends are for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Time for chapter 2!**

Wonder Girl felt the familiar tinge of being torn apart...literally...and reassembled in the ZETA tubes. She heard the computer announcing her presence in the cave and walked into the brightly lit interior. Then, she kept heading in the direction of her room, passing the kitchen with the loud voices without a glance, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Time to get to work.

Dumping all her clothes out of her drawers and closet took nearly ten trips, and Cassie finally stood over her bed, on the only spot of the room not filled with junk and clothes. She pulled her suitcase, the big shiny red one that she had splurged on before her trip to Greece with Diana, and started stuffing clothes into it.

Pretty soon, the suitcase was full, and Cassie felt under her bed for the big overnight backpack that she _knew_ was there. Wasn't it?

Muttering curses under her breath, heaved herself onto the floor and reached under the bed. Nothing but some old socks, which she threw to the overflowing suitcase. Exhasperated, Cassie stood up and lifted the bed, her muscles barely working to lift the heavy load.

There it was. Now the only problem was how to reach it...since she was holding the bed precariously over her head...

"Cassie?"

Hearing her name, Cassie spun around, almost dropping the bed. "Oh, hey M'gann. Can you get the bag for me?"

Megan looked at the scene in front of her, "Uh, sure."

Megan used her telekenisis to lift the bag, and everything else under the bed, then looked curiously at Cassie as she put down the bed as gently as she could.

Cassie, suddenly shy, asked, "What are you doing here?"

Megan perked up, "Oh! Well, I made dinner, and I heard you come in through the ZETA tubes, and I was wondering whether or not you would like to come and...Cassie, what are you doing?"

Cassie looked back to her piled clothes. "Huh. Well...last week, my mom wanted me to go to a party with her, and she looked through my closet for a nice dress. For me, I mean. She can't fit in my dresses. And, um, she couldn't find anything."

Megan lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

Cassie, blushing beet red, clarified, "All my clothes are in the cave. I brought them here one by one until I didn't have any clothes at home. My mom sent me here to bring all my clothes home."

Megan nodded, "Cassie, why on Earth did you bring all your clothes here?"

Cassie's blush became redder, "Well, M'gann, you're always dressed so...fashionably! And I just wanted to look nice too...so I brought my clothes here for a better selection-Oh, it's silly."

With that, Cassie sat on her bed, which was now crooked.

Megan blinked and sat next to Cassie. "Oh, Cass, I'm flattered that you wanted to dress nicely like I do, but I'm a shapeshifter." Cassie looked at her, uncomprehending. "I can change what clothes I wear at will. But you, Cassie, are beautiful. You shouldn't worry about clothes. You look great in anything you're wearing."

Cassie grinned, "Thanks. That is so nice of you to say, M'gann." Then she looked around at the floor, "Still, I gotta make room for all this stuff. Then I have to take it all home."

Megan grinned back, "I have an idea." She concentrated, and within seconds, all of Cassie's clothes were folding themselves into the suitcase. Then the hood slammed shut, and everything was packed away.

"All done," Megan said smugly.

Cassie couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh, thank you!" She enveloped Megan in a hug. "You're the best, Miss Martian!"

Megan patted Cassie's back, "C'mon, let's go eat dinner."

**Go on...review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The popcorn bowl was getting dangerously low on popcorn. Jaime grabbed another handful and crammed it into his mouth, crunching the kernels between his teeth. Finally, when there was no popcorn left, he hauled himself off his bed and announced out loud, "I'm going to go to the cave now. I hope you're happy."

_I do not get happy. It is your responsibility to go to the cave and help the others keep peace in the world. You will do so not to please me, but yourself._

"Oh, shut up," Jaime muttered to the scarab. He pulled on his sweatshirt and left the room, ignoring his mother pointedly. She muttered under her breath after he left, and Jaime kept his eyes straight ahead, not listening to her mumbling.

Once he was in the cave, he sat down on the couch with a huff. Then he crossed his arms. And waited.

Finally, someone noticed his bad mood, and Jaime could feel the couch shift as a person sat down next to him.

"You all right?"

Jaime looked up at Wonder Girl, her face concerned. "No," he answered shortly. "I had a fight with my mother."

Cassie's eyebrows went up, "Oh? I get in fights with my mom all the time. What's so bad about that? It's what families do. Afterwards, I come home and apologize, and we're good. Why don't you do that?"

Jaime shrugged angrily and jerked his hair out of his eyes. "She'd still be upset. She wouldn't understand."

Jaime looked up from the floor and saw that most of the team had gathered around him. "What was the fight about?" Robin asked, his face-mask-unreadable.

Jaime huffed angrily, his eyebrows drawing into a V. "She want's to know where I spend all my time. Then, when I didn't answer her, she accused me of working for the gang in our neighborhood! She knows how much I hate them...why the heck would she even think that?"

Cassie shrugged and placed a hand on Jaime's arm, "I'm sure she's just worried about you. She must love you a lot to worry so much."

Jaime looked up at the rest of the team, "Do any of you have problems like this?"

Miss Martian spoke up from the kitchen, "Nope. My mother didn't really pay much attention to me. I had dozens of siblings, and I think that she was so occupied with the younger ones that she didn't really think about me much." She walked into the room with a tray of cookies floating next to her. "It was only when I came to Earth that I realized how much a parent could love their children. My mother didn't feel that way about me."

Jaime shook his head, "But you're talking about another world-another culture."

Garfield spoke up, twiddling his thumbs. "I-um, my mother is dead. She's been dead for a while. I miss her."

Jaime felt his anger ebbing away. He couldn't imagine life without _Mami_, even if he was angry at her.

"I'm sorry."

The voice that spoke up next was Batgirl's. her face shielded by her mask and hair, "My mother was an alcoholic. Then she died."

Jaime felt his heart sink. How selfish was he being?

Robin cleared his throat, "And, um, my mom's dead too. And my father's in a coma." Cassie's gasp was audible.

Nightwing piped up, "Both my parents were murdered in front of my eyes."

Jaime could feel his face heated with shame.

Superboy muttered, "I'm a clone. I don't have a mom."

Impulse, trying to cheer up the mood with his chirpy voice, said, "My mom isn't even born yet."

Everyone just stared at Impulse until he blushed and sped out of the room.

Cassie turned to Jaime and said, "I think you should apologize. Your mother obviously just wants you to be safe. Go apologize, and you'll feel better."

Jaime nodded, his eyes wide. "I'll, um, do that now. Gotta go. Bye." He couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He thought he had problems with his mom? He felt so guilty for bringing up the subject.

He scampered out to the ZETA tubes, and programmed in the location. His mind worked on overdrive, working out what he would say to apologize to his mother.


End file.
